El olor de la lluvia
by 0cerezoazul0
Summary: Ella ya no sería quien viera sus espaldas. Ahora caminaría a su lado. Aunque eso significara no volver a verlos. Cerrar los ojos y renunciar al azul del cielo. (Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.)


Ella lo miró. A pesar de que era el peor momento de sus vidas, muy adentro de sí misma lo había encontrado; detrás de toda la tristeza lo había aceptado, por fin lo había hecho parte de ella. Aquel amor que sentía por él no iba a abandonarla nunca, era parte de quien era.

Durante años se había sentido inútil, pero hoy estaba dispuesta a demostrarse a sí misma que podía salvarlos, a los dos, a esos amigos a quienes tanto quería. Mientras cruzaba el campo de batalla se percataba de que sin importar el resultado de la batalla, no podrían reclamarse vencedores, muchos habían muerto, lo único que podían hacer ahora era intentar salvar las vidas de los que quedaban en pie, e intentar vencer; para que la gente de las aldeas llegara ver un nuevo amanecer.

En medio de aquel caos llegó hasta ambos, los miró con decisión y sin consentimiento alguno agarró una mano de cada uno. Sintió el calor de Naruto y la piel fría de Sasuke. A pesar de que la miraban extrañados, ella empezó a concentrar chacra en sus manos, estaba a punto de unirlos a ella. Estaba dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sakura? – El azabache se dirigió a ella con su característica frialdad. –Vete de aquí, esta es nuestra batalla.

- Tienes razón Sasuke, esta es una batalla que no soy capaz de luchar. Pero esta vez no estoy dispuesta a quedarme sentada viendo como los dos pelean y me dejan de lado. Ya no soy una niña, ya no veo más tu espalda. Mi misión es salvar vidas. – En ese momento los dos hombres sintieron algo en su interior, un click, una conexión; un chacra fresco correr en sus cuerpos. Sakura sonrió. – Ninguno de los dos va a morir hoy. Confío en ustedes, yo sé que pueden.

Comenzó a marcharse pero una mano la detuvo del brazo. Naruto, ya era extraño que estuviera tan callado.

Dinos qué hiciste Sakura-chan.- exigió el rubio.

No te preocupes Naruto. Yo también tengo mis secretos, vamos a mantenerlo así. –contestó la mujer al ver la mirada angustiada del rubio. – Se los debo Naruto. Has cumplido tu promesa.- miró al pelinegro, que desapareció para posicionarse detrás de ella.

Sakura atar tu chacra a dos personas que van a luchar contra el diez colas es una sentencia de muerte. – Murmuró el moreno, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

No van a morir hoy, Sasuke.

No estaba hablando de nosotros. – dijo entre dientes.

Esta vez lo necesitan, lo sabes. Les da una oportunidad aunque sea mínima contra esto.- Contestó mirando a Obito que se encontraba asimilando su transición.

No voy a deberte nada. Si mueres el dobe se va a descontrolar, seguirás siendo solo un estorbo. No puede perder el control.

Aquellas palabras hirientes hicieron a Sakura cerrar los ojos para concentrar su fuerza en mostrar una sonrisa, Naruto no debía percatarse de la gravedad de la situación. Sin darle respuesta a Sasuke se alejó de él y le dio la espalda a ambos para marcharse.

Estoy orgulloso de ti Sakura-chan. Eres tan fuerte como la vieja. Gracias por todo. – La pelirrosa sintió las lágrimas anidarse en sus ojos. Esto era más de lo que podía resistir. Pero no era el momento para el llanto. Naruto era el mejor el volvería a regalarle a mundo una sonrisa ella estaba asegurándose de eso. E interiormente agradeció las palabras del rubio a pesar de que ni una palabra salió de sus rosados labios.

Unos ojos negros como la noche siguieron la trayectoria de la delgada figura por el campo de batalla. La vio unirse a los demás en un intento de ayudar a curar a los que continuaban heridos de gravedad. Estúpida, qué se creía. Estaba dispuesta a morir. El chacra de Kurama podía curar a Naruto sin necesidad de desperdiciar el de Sakura, pero él no tenía esa capacidad. Considerando la situación… Maldición esa tonta no sabe lo que hace.

Pero muy dentro de él, el azabache estaba consciente de que ella lo seguía amando, que hizo esto por él. Pero ya no era una niña, ya no estaba dispuesta a protegerlo con un kunai, iba a hacerlo con su vida.


End file.
